It's Not Where You Come From
by Tif S
Summary: What if Callie was Stef's biological daughter and Brandon was the one to come in from juvie? How would things change? Would Brandon find a place with them? AU! Not Brallie endgame. Some Brandon/OC , Callie/OC and Callie/Wyatt
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, okay so I've been wanting to try this out for a while. This is my version of a switch: what if Brandon was the one in juvie and Callie and Jude were Stef's biological children? I'm not 100% sure how this will go, but I'm planning on hopefully extending through seasons one and two. I own nothing you recognize, none of it... not mine. Just my interpretation of events.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The dark haired boy walked in the hallway with his eyes down and his mouth set in a firm line. His hands clenching at his jean pockets were the only thing keeping him steady. He couldn't have any trouble, not today, but trouble seemed to have a way of finding him.

"Yo man, heard you're gettin' out today huh?" The boy found himself with an unwanted companion.

He looked up, not saying anything, scarcely daring to blink. He was so close.

"Hey! Why you so quiet dude? You were pretty mouthy yesterday! Made me lose my yard privileges!" A rough shove against the wall. He curled up, putting his hands up against the blows even though he so desperately wanted to punch back. He couldn't, not today, not when he was so close.

The guards were on them in a flash, pulling one boy off of the other and shoving the instigator to his cell. The dark haired boy was shuffled wordlessly toward release.

* * *

Lena Adams sat in her car in the parking lot sighing in frustration as she was greeted once again by her partner's voicemail At the same moment, a young man tapped on her window. "Hey Lena? I'm David! "

She rolled down the window nodding even as a look of confusion crossed her features. "Where's Bill? he was supposed to meet me here."

David began walking in step with Lena. "Yeah… one of his cases…. one of the kids in one of his foster homes OD'd, so he had to rush to the hospital."

"My god." Lena said.

"Yeah… terrible." David said. "Anyway, the reason we called…Brandon Avery… he just got out and he's been having a bit of a problem with male authority."

Lena sighed. "So you thought of us?"

David nodded.

"What was he in for?" Lena asked.

David winced slightly before replying. "Property damage and assault."

Lena's eyes widened as she rubbed her forehead. "Listen David, we want to help, but… we can't have anyone violent in our house. We have our own kids to worry about."

David shook his head. "No, Lena, he's not… " The man looked at her trailing off as Lena watched the guards escort a teenaged boy out.

Lena's expression softened at the sight. The boy was staring at her with barely there hope and fear. His chin was bruised purple and blue and his lip was caked with blood. "What happened to him?"

"Couple of the guys jumped him on the way out, he got beat up pretty good." David said. "If you guys can't take him, we can probably send him to one of the group homes until we find a placement."

Lena's eyes connected with the boy's as she felt her heart shatter. Stef would probably have a fit, but she couldn't just let him suffer. "No… it's fine." she smiled uneasily. "It's just temporary right?"

David smiled walking over to the boy, to tell him, Lena assumed. It would definitely be interesting to see how this turned out.

* * *

Callie sat on the bleachers next to her mom. It was Jude's big game and they were winning six to two. She held the camera snapping pictures left and right. These would make an awesome addition to the birthday album she was working on for mom, if she could just avoid everyone barging into the garage during development.

She felt the bleacher vibrate as her mom's phone went off… again. "Mom, are you going to get that?"

Stef glanced down, then smiled at her daughter. "Thanks Love." She picked up the cell phone. It was Lena. "Hey Babe, yeah, they're winning. It's the ninth inning."

Callie saw Stef's face change. "Uh huh… oh really? Okay… alright. We'll talk about it when we get home. I love you too."

Stef tapped her phone. "Sorry. That was Mama."

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Callie frowned.

Stef forced a smile. "No, of course not Callie."

"O...kay, if you say so." Callie raised her eyebrows knowingly.

"Just take your pictures." Stef waved her away.

Callie sighed, but soon found herself lost in the shutters and clicks of her camera as she captured several successful hits and catches made by her little brother.

* * *

Brandon sighed as he was guided to the car by David. Another new home, at least it beat juvie, but he still couldn't get any answers.

"I don't understand. Why can't I see Cara?" Brandon pulled his arm out of David's grasp as his voice climbed. "Can somebody tell me?"

David rubbed his face. "Brandon, there are rules and… if you do, if you do and something happens, you could end up locked up again."

That was bull, Brandon had a feeling the guy was just making stuff up. At least with Bill, he knew what he was hearing would be straight. Brandon and David stopped in front of a woman who looked at him with a smile.

"Brandon?"

"Yeah, that's me." Brandon nodded.

"I'm Lena, it's nice to meet you."

That's what they all said. As Lena unlocked the car door for him, telling him to put on his seat belt, his thoughts drifted far and away, still lost in the stuff of nightmares.

* * *

**A/N: So... how'd I do? I tried not to copy the exact events, but there will be some overlap, at least at first. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again. Okay so, this chapter is where Brandon meets Jesus and Mariana. We also get some of Brandon's thoughts. I'm honestly in shock at the response this has gotten in just the first chapter. I didn't realize so many fosters fans would be curious about this like I was when I got the idea so thanks for the great response!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

They pulled up to the house, Lena putting the car in park before turning to the boy in the seat next to her.

"You okay?"

No answer.

"Alright then." Lena opened the car door before walking around to open the door for Brandon. "Well, this is our house."

Brandon looked at the house. His first thought was that it was pristine, yeah, that was the word. There wasn't even a broken window or a creaky door hinge. It looked like one of the places out of a magazine, the ones that the foster kids he knew usually hung on the wall.

Lena stood on the porch smiling to herself. "Come on."

Brandon shuffled after Lena looking around as they entered the kitchen. He saw a girl and a boy setting the table.

"Jesus, Mariana." Lena walked over to them kissing them both on the forehead.

"Hi Mama." The girl smiled, but it quickly fell when she caught sight of Brandon watching her with a smirk.

"Brandon," Lena turned her attention back to the boy. "This is Mariana, and Jesus. They were in the foster system too. They came to us.. eight years ago?" she looked to Mariana for confirmation "And we officially adopted them five years ago."

"Foster system sucks right dude?" Jesus smirked as Lena shot him a look.

"Jesus!"

"It really does." Mariana shrugged, now setting out forks.

Brandon rubbed his forehead.

"What's up with your face? Were you in a fight or something?" Jesus leaned over as Brandon glared at him darkly.

Lena sighed. "Jesus… if I have to tell you again..."

Brandon stood abruptly. "Where's the bathroom?"

Lena pointed. "Right through there, you'll see it."

"Thanks." Brandon walked out and once he was gone, Lena turned her attention to the twins.

"Where'd he come from?" Mariana wasn't shy.

"Well…" Lena started. "I had set up a meeting with Bill… he was in a bit of a bind and needed a place for Brandon to stay. He's had a hard time so I want you guys to be be extra nice to him."

"Why were you meeting with Bill?" Mariana asked.

Jesus scoffed. "Guess."

"I was going to wait to tell you this when everyone got home, but… I was talking to Bill about setting up a meeting with your birth mom."

Mariana's face fell, not going unnoticed by Lena. "What's wrong? This is all you've been talking about for the past six months."

"I know… it's just I don't think so." Mariana sighed.

Lena's brow furrowed. "Did Jesus talk you out of it?"

"Hey, don't look at me. It's all her!"

"No… no! I just changed my mind." Mariana shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" Lena asked.

Mariana nodded. "Everything's fine, it's just like I said."

Lena continued preparing dinner, deciding to just drop it for now. If Mariana wanted to keep it to herself, she couldn't pressure her until she was ready.

* * *

Brandon kept his eyes on the faucet watching as the steam rose from the bathroom sink. He stuck his hand in scooping up a handful of water as he observed his reflection in the mirror. He laughed humorlessly. He really did look like hell. The water did nothing to hide the bruise, but it did wash away the blood. Brandon winced as the hot water stung his lip. At least he knew he could feel something other than numb.

He gripped the rim in frustration as he finally _finally_ allowed the feelings of the past few months to wash over him. _Shit!_ This is usually the moment he'd kick the object nearest to him, but for some reason he couldn't quite understand, he didn't want to draw that attention to himself. He settled instead for sitting against the wall and attempting to calm himself down before what Lena had said was a "family dinner". Everything this family did seemed like something out of a damn hallmark special.

"I'll be right there! I have to use the bathroom!" Brandon sighed as he heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door, and then before he could get to his feet the door was opened to reveal a young boy in a baseball uniform.

* * *

Jude blinked as his eyes fell on the teenager sitting on the floor behind the door. "Uh…hi."

The older boy didn't reply as he got to his feet.

"I'm Jude. Are you a friend of Jesus'?"

"No." The boy's voice came out a rasp.

Jude looked at the boy, took in the bruise on his chin, the scary way he held himself with his fists clenched at his sides. He sure looked like he could be a friend of Jesus'. "Oh. Well, okay. Uh… Mama's finishing up with dinner so if you want any, you should probably get out now before Jesus inhales everything." He bit his lip. "Are you staying for dinner?"

Brandon nodded as he shoved past the boy and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Ok so, Brandon's met Jude too who's not quite sure what to make of him yet. If my memory serves, Jude is 12 at this point. Oh! Also, there's a poll on my profile regarding this story and who Brandon will share a room with, so if you feel so inclined, drop your opinion either in the poll itself or in a review or both. Choices are Jude or Jesus. I have ideas for both, so I'm leaving it up to a vote :) Next chapter, Brandon meets Callie and Stef among other things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, wow two chapters in one day. Just for clarification: in this story Jude and Callie are both Stef and Mike's biological children. Mike and Stef got divorced when Callie was five and Jude was one or two years old. I'm basing my math on what it said about how old Brandon was when Mike and Stef got divorced. According to Fosters wikia, the age was five. Does anyone know for sure? Anyway... there are a bit of changes at this point in the story, but they are miniscule at best. Only because I'm not sure if even in Callie's role Brandon would say what Callie did.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hey how was the game?" Lena looked at Callie. "Did you get a lot of pictures for Mom's album?"

Callie nodded as she spooned salad onto her plate. "Yeah, now I've just got to go to the garage and get them developed." She glared at Jesus. "And you'd better not keep opening the door again."

Jesus huffed. "Why do they call it a red room if you need it to be pitch black?"

Callie sighed. "I don't know, but the point is _stay out._"

He smirked. "_Estas loca hermana_!"

"_Por igual._" Callie laughed at Jesus' dropped jaw. "You don't have a monopoly on a second language."

Callie turned to Lena as a boy around her age entered and sat next to her. "Who's this?"

Lena began to explain. "Oh! Callie This is Brandon. He's going to be staying with us for a while."

Callie smiled. "Nice to meet you."

At the same moment Jude was coming out of the bathroom, Brandon glanced at Callie then up at Lena. "So where'd she come from, the thrift store? You can get just about anything there I've heard."

"Excuse me!" Callie shouted.

Lena cleared her throat as she put an arm around a now wide eyed Jude. "Erm.. no. Callie and Jude are my partner's children from a previous marriage."

"Partner, what is this like a sitcom?" Brandon scoffed. "You need Uncle Joey too?"

"What the hell's your problem man?" Jesus slapped his fork down.

As if waiting for her cue, Stef walked in closing the screen door behind her. "Hello my beautiful family how's…?" she stopped sensing the tension in the room as her eyes fell on Brandon, Jesus and Callie staring each other down. She walked up next to Lena. "What's this Love?"

* * *

Stef and Lena had long ago departed to the back porch, leaving the five teenagers staring at each other over the table.

"So your mom's…?" Brandon searched for the word trying to make up for his earlier outburst by calculating his next move.

Jesus arched his eyebrows. "Yeah our _moms_ are gay."

Brandon put his hands up leaning back on his chair. "Relax, I don't have a problem with it."

"Really?" Mariana rolled her eyes. "You sure do a good job of showing it. Come on Jude, let's go see what's on TV." The girl stood followed quickly by the boy in the baseball uniform who looked near tears, still puzzled by Brandon's earlier comment.

Brandon sighed running his hands through his hair as he waited for someone to speak.

"So, what's your deal?" That person was Callie.

Out of the corner of his eye, Brandon saw Jesus lean forward obviously expecting an answer as well.

"What deal?" he raised his eyebrows letting an easy smile fall onto his face.

"Come on," Callie narrowed her eyes. "Thrift shop?"

"Have you seen the way you're dressed?" Brandon looked her over. In all honesty, the outfit wasn't terrible. She wore an army green hoodie and dark wash jeans with her hair loose and hanging around her.

Callie brushed it off with a shake of the head. "This whole tough guy act, kind of a bad look for you." She smiled looking to the screen door and tapping him on the hand. "If you want to survive my mom, you should lose it and fast."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Jesus and Callie smirked at each other, hearing the screen door open and leaving the table.

* * *

Brandon sat at the kitchen table across from Stef with his arms folded as she laid down the rules.

"Curfew on school nights is at seven, and you are to ask permission from either Lena or myself before leaving the house." Stef leaned forward holding her coffee as she glanced back at Lena. "You'll go to school while you're here. Lena is the vice principal at Anchor Beach Charter School. All the kids go there."

Brandon blinked blearily. "Can you just give me the handbook?"

Stef pursed her lips. "Excuse me?"

"This isn't my first foster home. Where do I sleep?"

Lena walked over interceding before Stef or Brandon would say something they'd regret. "I'll show you."

Brandon stood to the side watching as Lena set up the couch with blankets and pillows.

"One pillow or two?" Lena looked over as Brandon shrugged. "Okay… I'll leave both."

Brandon sighed as Lena stood to her full height.

"Okay, I left a towel for you in the bathroom, do you have a toothbrush?"

Brandon furrowed his brow. "Of course not. Where would I have gotten a toothbrush?"

"Alright, listen." Lena sat on the couch tapping the empty space, an indication for Brandon to do the same. "We're on your side Brandon. Take it down a notch ok?"

"Sure." This was barely a whisper.

Lena studied the boy. "You seemed pretty upset when you were talking to David earlier…" She cleared her throat. "Who's Cara?"

Brandon blinked turning so he was facing Lena. "When I went to juvie-."

"Okay," Stef walked in carrying some clothes. "I found some clothes for you to sleep in. You can leave yours outside the bathroom. We'll make sure they're clean and ready for tomorrow. Have a good night." Stef squeezed Lena's shoulder before she left to go upstairs.

"Sorry, you were saying…" Lena smiled warmly at him.

Brandon found he couldn't continue. Try as he might, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. Instead he shook his head cracking a small grin. "About that toothbrush?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about Brandon, Callie and Jesus? Any predictions as to how the dynamics will play out? Oh and as for the Spanish in this chapter, it basically translates to you're crazy sister, and you are too. Poll's still open. Are their any interactions you'd like to see outside the realm of the pilot plot?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, here's another chapter, wow, the plot bunnies just kept hitting. This is where things start changing. Bold type is texting.**

**Chapter Four**

Callie sat in her bedroom in front of her computer, IM pulled up on one side of her screen and photoshop on the other.

**Okay, so can u get out or what?**

Callie sighed, biting her lip as the familiar song blasted out of her headphones. **No. Moms brought in another new kid, trying to make us bond or whatever. Watching him like a hawk so watching all of us :/**

Callie could almost see the smirk on her friend's face as the reply dinged through. **Him? Alright Callie Cat, spill the deets. **

**What deets? **

**:o Hello? Is he hot?**

Callie guffawed. **Eww Chess! I could have been talking about a twelve year old.**

**Key being 'could have' So…?**

Callie felt herself smiling softly. **Kind of, but he's a jerk. Mama wants me to show him around Anchor Beach so… you'll meet him tomorrow.**

**Hot jerk hmm? I like.**

Callie heard footsteps outside her door and turned to see Stef.

"Hey Baby girl, can I talk to you?"

Callie nodded as she typed another message. **That's wrong on so many levels. :/ Mom wants to talk. Catch you later :) **She minimized the window as she pulled out her earbud. "What's up?"

Stef sighed. "About Brandon…"

Callie resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I'm going to need you to step up to the plate while he's here… okay?"

She nodded. "Okay, yeah."

Stef cleared her throat. "This isn't something I want the other kids to know, but he was in juvie for a little while. He's had a hard time..."

Callie bit her cheek to keep from yelling, but found her voice growing louder with every word. "Juvie, Mom, seriously what the heck is he doing here then?"

"Callie!" Stef barked. "Lose the attitude please Love."

Callie shut her mouth with a snap, but kept her lips pressed together staring at Stef in disbelief. "So…?"

"He isn't dangerous, he isn't violent. We _would not_ allow him in this house if he was." She moved Callie's hair out of her eyes kissing her on the forehead. "Everything's fine, I promise."

"Okay." Callie waved Stef away. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Baby Girl."

Callie watched as the door shut with a click before pulling out her book for school. She tried to concentrate on the words, but found them blurring together getting jumbled with the events of the day. She found her throat getting dry. This is why yelling at her mom was never a good idea. You couldn't win.

She flipped over grabbing her striped slippers and pulling them on, before heading downstairs toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Mariana…?" She heard Jude's voice through the door. "What are you doing?" Callie opened the door further and saw Mariana staring at Jude with a glare.

"What's going on?" Callie crossed her arms.

"Mariana was stealing Jesus' pills!" Jude spilled the words out all at once.

"I was not!" Mariana sighed. "I needed a glass of water."

"And you needed to go into the basket where he keeps his pills to find a glass?" Callie deadpanned.

"What the heck is with the shouting?" Another voice joined the fray… Brandon. "How's a guy supposed to get any sleep down here?"

It was quite a sight, four teenagers standing in the barely lit kitchen waiting for someone to speak first. "This is none of your business." Mariana turned to Brandon.

"I'm sleeping in the next room." Brandon said. "If you don't want to make it my business, maybe stop shouting at the kid and waking people up." His eyes fell on Jude who shuffled uncomfortably.

"I was getting a glass of water. It's not the end of the world." Mariana huffed.

"Whatever." His eyes drifted to the basket half placed on the shelf.

"You tell Moms, we're all dead." Mariana looked from Jude to Callie as she stormed out of the kitchen.

"What does it have to do with us?" Jude asked.

Callie shrugged. "Mariana's a drama queen." She turned to Brandon who kept looking at the counter where the phone was usually kept. "Go upstairs and get some sleep okay Bud?" She tapped Jude on the shoulder.

Jude yawned. "Okay… goodnight Callie."

Now, it was just Calle and Brandon alone in the kitchen.

"What are _you _doing down here?" Brandon asked.

Callie sighed as she forced open the cabinet grabbing a glass. "_I_ actually needed a glass of water."

Brandon nodded. "Alright, so you aren't a pill pusher?"

"Why?" Callie laughed. "Do I look like one?"

Brandon shook his head. "Not at all. Your sister on the other hand…"

"How do you know those weren't hers?" Callie felt a need to defend Mariana.

"I saw your brother taking them before dinner. Stef reminds him pretty often." Brandon pulled a chair and an amused smile. "Hard to miss. She sure can shout."

"Yeah, I guess." She noticed him looking again at the empty phone cradle. "Need to make a call or something…? I can ask Mom for the phone if you…"

"No!" His answer was abrupt. "No. Night Callie."

"Okay… night Brandon." Callie watched him leave the room as a sigh escaped.

* * *

Brandon groaned in frustration. What kind of family didn't leave their phone on charge? He could've snuck into Stef and Lena's room, but that was too big a risk, there would be too many questions involved if he did. He could've asked Callie, she probably would have let him use it too, but something had stopped him. He found himself walking up the stairs. There was another option; he stood outside of Jude's bedroom. His phone was plugged in and he was reading a book on his bed by the light of his lamp.

Brandon poked his head in pulling the phone from its cord as he walked back to the living room, dialing quickly.

"Hey Care, I'm out. I'm coming. I just have to find a way to get there."

* * *

The school was unbelievable. They were right on the beach. Brandon looked at Callie as a smile twitched on her lips.

"Is this a school or a resort hotel?"

"No." Callie shook her head. "They just put it on the beach, so we would forget we were learning anything, to get us to come back."

"Good strategy."

"Right?" Callie grinned as she saw a girl approaching. "Hey, Chess!"

"Callie Cat!" the girl pulled Callie into a hug as Brandon smirked.

"What?" Callie crossed her arms.

"Callie Cat?"

"So I take it you're the new kid?" the girl tilted her head holding out her hand. "Welcome to Anchor Beach."

Brandon took it. "Okay, news travels fast. I'm Brandon."

"Chess."

"What kind of name is that?"

Chess rolled her eyes over to Callie. "You were right about the jerk thing."

"Jerk thing?" Brandon frowned.

"If you can't take it, shake it." Chess grinned waving her hand in dismissal.

"You think that's cool or something?" Brandon scoffed taking a step toward her.

"Okay!" Callie stepped in between them. "Brandon, can I see your schedule?" she ripped the paper away from him before he could blink.

"Feel free."

"Okay, so you're in Timothy's class. Chess has that class too. At least you'll know someone."

Brandon sighed. This girl didn't even seem to like him.

"So, what are you going to do before class?" Chess spoke.

"I'm just going to start practice for the showcase." Callie grinned.

"You're ACTUALLY DOING IT? This is great news!" Chess squealed as Brandon nonchalantly placed his fingers in his ears. He forgot how much girls could scream.

"Yeah… I've been practicing for a while. Must have just forgotten."

"That is _not _something you just forget to mention. Why didn't you tell me?"

Callie shrugged.

"Thank god you're getting into music again. It's been long enough." Chess slapped Callie on the forehead

"See, this is exactly why I didn't say anything."

Brandon cleared his throat. "I'm still here. So what's this showcase?"

"It's basically Anchor Beach's music recital." Callie said.

Brandon raised his eyebrows. "What do you play?"

"Guitar."

"Impressive."

Chess watched Brandon and Callie with a secret smile. Maybe this jerk could be good for her. "Alright, so are we gonna go to the music room?"

"Sure." Callie said. "You think you'll be able to find Timothy's class?"

Brandon shrugged.

"Jeez Cal', let him come why don't you?" Chess laughed. "Boy's just gonna stand on the shore if someone doesn't do something with him."

Callie looked at Brandon who nodded. "Yeah, I'll come… that is… if you don't mind?"

Callie smiled. "Sure… sure."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so we met the first OC. Chess is portrayed by Keke Palmer. Tell me what you think. Any suggestions for what should happen next. Always always welcome. Leave 'em below. This will start moving outside the realm of the show a bit more as time goes on I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter. Before you read, I just wanted to answer a question in regards to Brallie and this story. It will not end in Brallie. Chess was introduced for a reason. I may or may not follow the show ever so slightly in regards to it depending on how my plotlines go, but as demonstrated already it will most definitely be different. Callie is not Brandon and Brandon is not Callie, so while feelings may pop up, it will not be as extreme as in the show. I don't want them to spend half the story pining. They will have a strong friendship from the start, but this is not going to be Brallie endgame. Anyway... hope this doesn't deter anyone. :/ This chapter was a blast to write, and there is a special appearance.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Jude sat in the quad as his phone buzzed...again.

"You gonna get that?" Connor turned to him.

Jude shook his head. "I've been getting calls from this number all day… I don't recognize it."

Connor held out his hand. "Give it here." The boy looked at the caller ID. "San Ysidro? You been going to wild parties or something Foster?"

Jude sighed. "Jesus probably 'borrowed' my phone again. I'm gonna kill him."

"We can answer and find out." Connor smirked. "Then it'll really get under his skin." He nudged his friend's shoulder. "You know you wanna."

"I don't know…"

Connor made the decision for him, palming the button and pressing the phone to his friend's ear.

"Connor what the hell?" Jude mouthed before speaking. "Hello?"

"_Where's Brandon? I need to talk to Brandon." _ A girl spoke in shaky tones. She sounded like she was crying.

Jude stared at Connor speaking gently to the girl on the phone. "You're a friend of Brandon's? Are you okay?"

"_There's...there's not much time. He's coming. I did something really bad. Where's Brandon?"_

Jude looked at Connor mouthing to him with his hand over the phone. "Find Callie." He and Connor started walking. "I'm gonna find Brandon now. What's your name?"

"_C...Cara."_

Jude kept his voice parents who were cops came in handy sometimes. "Okay, Cara, I'm Jude, just keep talking to me."

"_I...he's...Jude I'm scared. Brandon said… he promised he'd be here. Why isn't he here?"_

"I think I saw them at the music room." Connor said.

Jude sighed. "Cara, I see Brandon. I'm going to…"

A clatter. "_Who the hell is this?!" _A slap. "_Who the hell were you talking to you little bitch?!"_

"Cara!" Jude's eyes widened as Connor slammed open the door to the music room.

* * *

"Callie!" Callie looked up from her playing to see Jude's friend Connor and Jude himself holding his cell phone in shaking hands.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Callie knelt in front of Jude looking over to where Chess and Brandon were sitting by the piano.

"Someone called for Brandon." Jude's voice trembled. "I think she's hurt. She sounded really scared."

"Called for Brandon… on your phone?"

Brandon vaulted off the piano stool running over. "Who called?"

Jude swallowed. "She said her name was Cara, I heard some shouting...I can't get her to answer. I don't know what happened I'm sorry!"

Brandon pulled his hair. "God...god dammit."

"I can call Mom. She's a cop, she can help!" Jude said.

"No, no cops!" Brandon shouted.

"Brandon…" Callie sighed as she saw Chess walking over. "Mom can help, she's not… she's not like that."

"Where's the bus station?" Brandon started walking out of the room.

"Bus station?" Chess looked from Callie, to Jude, to Connor and lastly at Brandon. "Whoa, dude… you ain't seriously gonna let him bolt?"

Connor pushed him back slamming the door shut and standing against it. "Don't do anything stupid."

Brandon's nostrils flared. "Move."

Callie stepped in front of Connor, holding up her own cell phone. "Start talking. I've got Mom on speed dial."

Brandon sighed. " Fine. Cara's my sister. We got put in a foster home in San Ysidro. My foster dad, Dave… he hit her. Caught her and his son Daniel in her bedroom. He would sneak in every night… and…." Brandon blinked. "Of course, he twisted the story, made it so she came onto him. Long story short. I caught him trying to do it again. Got pissed. Beat the crap out of him, took a baseball bat to his Dad's truck. That's how I ended up in juvie."

The room was dead silent by the time Brandon finished.

"Brandon…" Callie sighed.

"So… t..that's why you can't tell Stef! They'll just send me back there. Cara'll be stuck with those people. I can't let that happen." Brandon was hysterical.

Connor stepped to the side. "There's a bus stop three blocks from here. If we hurry…"

"No way!" Callie said. "There's no way you guys are going." She looked from Jude to Connor pointedly.

Jude spoke. "I'm the one who talked to Cara. I want to make sure she'll be okay."

"She will." Callie said.

"I'll cover for you." Chess said taking the boy's cell phone out of his hand.

"Chess!" Callie glared.

"The kid's got a point."

"If you don't take me, I'll tell Mom." Jude crossed his arms.

Brandon looked at Callie pleadingly as she sighed. "I can't believe you're punking me."

"We'll get out the back." Jude said. "Mama's window faces the front."

The group walked out of the music room. It was during class time so the hallway was empty...almost. Lena was talking to a parent by the lockers.

"Chess… can you…? Callie tapped her friend's shoulder.

"Say no more my delinquent pals. Watch the mistress at work." Chess walked over waiting patiently for Lena to notice her.

"Vice Principal Adams?"

"Go, go." Connor said. "Good luck guys."

* * *

Jesus stood outside waiting for his sister. Mariana always passed by the front of the school on the way to her class.

"Jesus…? What are you doing?" And bingo.

"I need to borrow five bucks for lunch."

Mariana crossed her arms. "Why don't you ask Jude?"

"I already borrowed from him last week and...I still haven't paid him back."

Mariana smirked as she began walking away. "It's not my fault that you never seem to remember money. You'd lose your head if it wasn't attached."

"Come on!" Jesus grabbed her purse rummaging through her wallet.

"Hey!"

"What's this?" Jesus held up a wad of cash as Mariana pulled the money and the wallet away.

"None of your business."

"Where'd you get that?" Jesus glared. "And don't say none of my business."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the twins' storyline is going to start out the same as in the show. What did you think of Jude and Connor? What do you think will happen to Cara? How will Jude and Callie handle San Ysidro? Leave thoughts below m'friends. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I got this chapter done in between classes. A little on the short side, but a lot happens.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

The bus ride was awkward to say the least. Brandon sat with his head in his lap as his foot tapped erratically.

"It's gonna be okay." Callie said.

"You don't know them like I do. They're assholes. Cara's probably already pissed them off."

"She…" Jude bit his lip. "She told me she did something bad."

Callie glared at her brother. "Not helping things Jude."

"It's fine." Brandon gave a shaky smile in Jude's direction hoping to be reassuring. "I can imagine."

"So what's she like?" Jude asked, trying to distract the boy.

"Cara?" Brandon laughed. "Oh god, where do I start? She's completely crazy for one."

"Crazy how?" Callie asked.

"If she doesn't like something she'll tell you straight out."

"Sounds familiar." Jude looked at Callie with a grin as she pulled his baseball cap over his eyes.

"She has this crazy obsession with art. She's almost always drawing or sketching… or at least… when she can."

"What's that mean?" Jude said.

Brandon looked out the window as the bus stopped. "This is our stop."

Jude looked out the window, taking in the smoky, dark street. "This?"

Callie pulled him close, a warning tone escaping through his hair as her eyes darted around. "Jude…"

Brandon nodded. "Just, keep your eyes up." He led the way off of the bus kicking some trash out of their path. "It's the next block."

As Callie held Jude, she couldn't help noticing the expertise with which Brandon navigated the streets and winding alleyways. He barely flinched when a wayward stray nipped at his feet, just grabbed a broken bottle and tossed it shouting at them to run. She didn't know whether to be grateful or sad.

They stopped in front of a fence. "Is this it?" Callie whispered. The house was a mess, overgrown weeds and more trash littering the yard.

Brandon gave a sideways smirk as he backed up, vaulting the fence in one motion. " Callie, go around the front and knock."

Jude started climbing the fence.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Brandon frowned as he reached for the boy's hand.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not." Brandon clenched his teeth. "You shouldn't have even weasled your way in in the first place."

"You stole my phone. I think you owe me."

Brandon exhaled. "It's too dangerous."

Jude raised his eyebrows pulling on Brandon's arm to let himself the rest of the way over. "Then what are you doing here?"

Brandon rolled his eyes as he peeked through the screen door to the kitchen. Cara stood there staring at something on the floor with a terrified expression. He took a deep breath and tapped with a fingernail. Cara looked up and grinned nervously.

Brandon heard the shouting almost as soon as he heard the knock.

"What are you deaf or something?! Answer the damn door!" Dave, just hearing the voice again sent shivers up and down Brandon's back.

"Um...hi, I was wondering if you knew where the metro was? I kind of got lost."

Brandon slid in gripping Jude's hand in a vise and pulling him in too.

"Cara… oh god are you okay?" Brandon walked over gripping Cara by the shoulders.

"B...Brandon!" Cara sobbed falling forward into a hug. "I was so scared. I did something… something… I didn't mean to. He was touching me again. I panicked and…"

Brandon pulled his sister forward. "Deep breaths Baby girl okay… deep breaths."

"Oh god!" Jude's voice was barely a whisper as he noticed what was most likely the object of the girl's panic. A kitchen knife lay on the floor next to a man with blood gushing from his leg. "Brandon…"

Callie screamed. "Brandon!"

Cara put her hands to her ears letting go of Brandon abruptly as an older man brandishing a gun stormed in.

"What the hell are you doing here you punk?!" His words were directed at Brandon, but his gun continued to wave around the room erratically. Callie took a deep breath as she pulled out her cell phone. **HELP!**

* * *

"Callie, Jude, Brandon! Come downstairs please! Dinner waits for no one." Stef shouted up the staircase. She turned to Lena who was starting to set the table. "That's strange."

"Maybe they got caught up in something? Jesus!" Lena poked her head into the living room. "Did you see Callie, Jude and Brandon?"

Jesus looked up from his video game with a shrug. "They didn't walk home with us. Maybe call Chess or Connor?"

"Thanks Jesus." Lena's voice was flat as she turned to Stef. "I'll call Connor."

"Wait…" Stef sighed. "I completely forgot." She pulled out her cell phone. "I got that app on all of our phones." She clicked through until she found Callie's name. A map pulled up as both she and Lena looked on.

"San Ysidro?" Lena frowned. "What would Callie be doing there?"

"I'm calling Mike." Stef pulled the cordless in the kitchen as she frantically dialed her ex-husband.

"_I was just about to call. Is Callie with you?" _Mike answered on the first ring. "_She just sent me a help text in all caps."_

" Wait what?! No, Mike, Lena and I are on our way. We'll pick you up." Stef's breath hitched. "Callie's in San Ysidro."

" _What the hell is she doing there? What about Jude? Did you check his phone?"_

Stef clicked on Jude's name. It showed that he was at Connor's. "He's at Connor's house."

"_Oh thank god."_ Mike sighed. "_I'll be ready."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so Mike and Stef found out that Callie is in San Ysidro and are under the impression that Jude is at Connor's because Jude left his phone with Chess and Connor. Brandon, Callie and Jude found Cara, but Brandon and Cara's foster dad Dave is holding a gun on them. It seems like Cara stabbed Dave's son Daniel. Okay, so Cara's portrayed by Willow Shields, Dave's portrayed by Christian Bale. Edits on my profile. Tell me what you think. How much trouble do you think they'll be in? Also, I'm accepting prompts for my Love Makes a Family Collection, so leave ideas if you like.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, before you read, just a few technical things. It was brought to my attention that there is a story like this on the site. DISCLAIMER: I was not aware that there was a story like this. I have not read it. All the ideas are from the top of my head and a bit of brainstorming to make sure I have my story-lines straight. Any similarities to any other stories on the site are coincidence and not intentional. I do not own the Fosters, ABC Family owns it. If I owned the Fosters it would not be as amazing and awesome as it is. Okay, that done, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Are you gonna answer me or what?" Brandon could smell the stale beer on Dave's breath.

Brandon tapped Cara on the hand. "Cara, Jude… stay in the kitchen." He didn't glance back to see Jude guide his sister backwards. He kept his eyes on the gun in Dave's hand. "Dave…I...I'll pay for it, just let me get them out of here. Please."

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dave's eyes flared as the gun clicked.

Brandon glanced over at Callie who was looking from him to Dave, quite literally staring down the barrel of a gun. Her eyes landed on Jude who was kneeling on the floor beside Cara. When she looked at Brandon next, her eyes were filled with something unidentifiable.

"DROP THE GUN! Get down on the ground now!" The door was broken down and the next moments were a blur. As Stef and a man Brandon didn't recognize dealt with Dave, Callie and Brandon ran to their siblings.

"Jude, are you okay? Oh my god!" Callie pulled him into a hug. "Oh my god!"

Cara and Brandon looked at each other, Cara's eyes welling with tears. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought…" She gave a quavering sigh blinking hard as Brandon put a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Stef tossed her cuffs to Mike as she caught sight of the kids...including Jude in the dirty kitchen. Jude was with them… in a house where someone had held them at gunpoint. Brandon had brought them there, both Callie and Jude. Stef felt an intense pain bubbling in her chest. She wanted to yell, to tell him exactly what she thought, but then she saw the girl. She raised her face, obviously feeling eyes on her, and it was tear stained. She was maybe a year older than Jude at the most, but her face held years of pain that made her look so much older. Brandon gripped her hand as his green eyes met Stef's, a plea and a dare wrapped up in that one gaze, as defiant as it was fear stricken.

She walked over to the group, her voice gruff with emotion. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Once they were outside Stef looked at the van. "Get in the car you two." Stef nodded to Callie and Jude pushing them in the direction of the van as Lena got out.

"Are you okay?" Jude turned around walking over to Brandon and the girl.

Brandon looked at Stef then smiled at Jude. It was stiff, but Jude didn't seem to notice or maybe he just understood why. "We're fine Kid."

Stef cleared her throat. "Go with Jude sweetie. Brandon and I are going to get your stuff."

The girl looked at Brandon who nodded. "I'll be right back. Promise."

Stef waited until Jude and the girl were far enough out of earshot before she spoke. "Do you know how dangerous this was?"

He glanced up nodding. "I'm sorry."

Stef sighed rubbing her temple. "I'm just trying to make sure you understand how serious this was."

"I do." Brandon glanced down then back up. "If you want to send me back to juvie, just… just promise me Cara will be safe."

The look he gave Stef was one of resignation. He knew the drill, and the fact that he expected such a response gave Stef pause. Had she just, not fifteen minutes ago, been thinking about doing just that.? At that moment all of the angry words, all of the malice, dissipated replaced by a desperate relief that every _one _of these children were in one piece.

"Brandon," Stef turned the boy to face her. "Look at me."

The gentleness in the woman's tone startled him into compliance. He lifted his eyes to her.

"You're important. Okay? You matter." Stef said. "You matter."

* * *

Callie sat in her mom's van, trying hard to avoid her dad's gaze through the open door.

"That was a really stupid move Callie. What the hell were you thinking... ?"

Callie sighed. " I know it was, but I couldn't let him go on his own. He would've gotten himself killed! And we had to help Cara."

Mike smiled softly. "As stupid as it was…" Mike looked to see Jude and Cara approaching them followed by Stef and Brandon holding a backpack and a duffel. "You did a good thing. But I'm going to kill you if you're Mom doesn't first."

Callie bit her lip nodding as she held out a hand. "Understood."

Mike kissed her hand rubbing it gently before moving away to allow Brandon in.

"Hey…" Brandon ducked in as Callie scooted closer to Jude who was getting in on the other side. "Thanks… you didn't have to. I mean you could have blown the whistle."

Callie rolled her eyes, feeling a bit of attitude creeping into her voice. "We both know I couldn't have. And you're welcome."

Brandon smiled turning as Cara ducked into the car beside him. She dug through her backpack pulling out a scraggly brown toy dog, hugging it close as she leaned against Brandon's shoulder.

"Hey…" Callie leaned over looking at the toy dog. "My sister used to have a pup like that. What's it's name?"

"Her name's Lovey…" Cara's voice was strained as she stroked the toy behind the ears.

"You have a better taste in name's than Mari." Callie laughed. "Her's was just Pup."

This coaxed a laugh, a split second laugh that vanished as quickly as it had started. Callie sighed. She couldn't imagine being afraid to laugh.

" Hi Cara…" Jude looked over as Callie leaned back to let him reach a hand over. "I'm Jude."

A small smile broke through. "You were the one on the phone. Thank you… for talking to me."

Jude and Callie looked at each other, both feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the scope of the situation. The fact that an act as simple as a ten minute phone conversation had saved this girl was a lot to process for the twelve year old and his older sister.

"Alright gang, buckle up!" Stef shouted. "Home we go."

Callie saw Cara look sleepily over to Brandon, exhaustion slurring her words, but not dulling the smallest bit of hope. "We goin' home with them?"

Brandon ran a hand through her hair glancing at Callie. "We're gonna be safe Baby Girl."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so what would be the pilot is pretty much wrapped up at this point. Next chapter: we see what Stef, Lena and Mike do about Callie and Jude having been involved, learn more about Cara, Cara meets the twins and well you tell me. There's a poll on my profile involving what Callie and Jude should do with Mike. Options are batting cages, bowling, arcade, dinner and a board game, or going out for ice cream. Tell me in a review, the poll itself or both. Feedback and suggestions always always welcome. Also, who should Cara room with, Callie or Mariana? Let me know what you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: It has been way too long. I apologize profusely. I've had this chapter sitting on my docs for ages and forgot about it. I've been pretty much brain-dead when it came to this story, but I think I'll be able to continue it now, although it might take a slightly different direction than my original notes and from the seasons as they stand. If anyone has any suggestions for anything, even if they're oneshots, please please send them my way. It would really help me out with my block when it comes to the Fosters, this story and others. Anyway...I apologize for the delay. I own nothing except my OCs and my variations on the plot. **_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Callie didn't miss her moms' change in expression once Jude had led Brandon and Cara up to the house. She hadn't seen her mom and Lena this angry… well ever.

"You know you're in a lot of trouble right?" Stef asked.

Callie nodded even as she was caught off guard by her moms pulling her into a monster hug. "I thought you said I was in trouble." she wheezed out.

"Oh don't worry…" Stef laughed. "You still are."

Lena opened the door and they went inside, Callie out of pure force of habit, walking to the kitchen table and waiting for her moms to start talking.

"Callie, I wouldn't expect this from you." Stef said.

Callie sighed. "I know... I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you call us sweetheart?" Lena pulled up a chair beside Callie and took her hand.

"I…" Callie sighed. "I didn't want Jude or Brandon to get in trouble."

Stef pursed her lips. "And you thought Jude would be less likely to be in trouble if you took him to where a man had a _gun_? What made you think it was a good idea to take your brother?"

Callie felt the tears welling up. "I'm so sorry!"

"Callie…" Stef pulled Callie into a hug. "You scared us so bad tonight Baby."

"By the way…" Lena asked. "How is it that Jude was able to pull it past us? I thought that was Jesus' department."

Callie laughed. "He gave his phone to Connor."

"Oh you are both so grounded." Stef said. "You know that right?"

"How long?" Callie sighed.

"A week. No computer, no phone, school and straight home."

Callie huffed nodding. "I guess that's fair."

"No guessing about it." Stef crossed her arms. She motioned toward the stairs. "Go, get some sleep. We'll tell Jude in the morning."

* * *

Brandon and Cara sat in the living room as Brandon prepared an extra space for her to sleep.

"You've got a nice setup." Cara's voice was still soft, still barely there. "Are we really safe here?"

Brandon sighed. "Safer than we've been for a while. Still be careful though."

"You don't have to tell me twice B." Cara squeezed Lovey tight to her as Brandon pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Goodnight Cara."

As he watched his sister fall asleep, Brandon's mind was full. Sleep would be an impossibility for _him _tonight. He swung himself off of the chair and walked into the kitchen where Lena and Stef were still sitting. He hung around hiding behind the wall as they talked.

"I just can't believe she would bring Jude." Stef groaned. "What would possess them to even go without calling us?"

"Stef," He heard Lena's voice. "You saw that girl, you know Callie better than anyone. Whatever happened, she wasn't going to let that girl or her brother get hurt. She wouldn't let Jude get hurt either. She cares too much. Kind of like someone else I know?"

Stef sighed. "You're right. What are we going to do Lena?"

"I'll call Bill in the morning." Lena said. "One step at a time."

"I'm going to go upstairs, you coming?" Stef asked.

Lena stood walking to the entryway. Brandon tried to duck aside, but her eyes met his. "No, I'm going to have some tea… I'll be up in a while."

"Okay..."

Once Stef's footsteps faded, Lena spoke. "Hey… Brandon, what are you still doing up?"

He shrugged.

"Come on," She put an arm around his shoulder. "I was just about to make some tea. You want anything, juice, water?"

"I'll have the same." Brandon murmured.

Lena raised her eyebrows. "Oh! Okay, uh... you want any milk, sugar?"

Brandon nodded, his eyes firmly on his feet.

"Alright coming up." Lena smiled. "You know, my mom always used to say that a midnight cup and a quick chat was the solution to all of life's problems." She pulled two mugs as she laughed. "I guess I just picked up the tradition."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, I guess it is." Lena looked at Brandon as she placed his mug in front of him. "Something's bothering you."

"Why are you being so nice to us?" He didn't know what made him ask the question. Hell, he wasn't even sure why he let the question bug him so much. It was only his and Cara's first night here _together_ and he had already seen more kindness from the Fosters than had been in Dave Wright's pinky finger.

Lena was taken aback by the question. "Oh Brandon…"

"I almost got your kids killed." Brandon didn't stop. It was as if he was trying to fill the space with words. "I almost got them killed and you didn't shove me in that cop car with Dave. Why not?"

Lena sighed watching as Brandon's eyes bore into hers intensely. He almost looked angry, but who was he more angry at? "Brandon, you didn't _do _anything, you didn't do anything that would make us force you back there. Were we worried for Callie and Jude?" Lena asked. "Yes, we were worried sick, but we were worried about _you_ too."

Lena saw Brandon's face change. He looked as if someone had splashed cold water on his face, as if people worrying about him was something he actually had to process like two plus two. "Well… Thanks for the drink." he smiled slightly, a blink and you'll miss it sort, before getting up from the table and walking back into the living room leaving a confused Lena behind staring at her half-filled mug.

* * *

The morning came with a shock of sunlight, too bright for Cara's eyes. She put her hand up, only to feel someone grab it. Her feet moved rapidly, kicking out searching for contact as she heard an exclamation and the pressure dissipated.

"Hey!"

Her eyes opened as she saw the boys, the younger of the two she recognized from the cop car… phone call boy. The older boy was rubbing his wrist and glaring darkly at the younger, Jude. She smiled softly to herself as his name came to her memory.

"You touched her." Jude smirked. "Didn't Callie teach you anything?"

The older boy sighed. "I still have the scar to prove it."

Jude met her eyes. "Hey Cara, you sleep alright?"

Cara nodded.

"Oh!" Jude seemed to remember himself. "This is my brother Jesus." His voice dropped to a stage whisper. "I think you bruised him up pretty good."

"Hi." Cara said. "Sorry… about your hand."

Jesus nodded. "My bad. Remind me not to try to wake you." He laughed. "Moms are making breakfast in the kitchen. I think Brandon and Callie were setting a place for you."

Cara felt something indescribable. In any of her other foster homes, the family never took time to set places or make meals for her and Brandon. They had to get what they could when they did the dishes. This family was actually giving them a place at the table. Pretty sweet so far. She smiled.

"Come on."

* * *

_**So, next chapter is the visit with Mike for Jude and Callie, and rooming situations are discussed. Let me know your thoughts and any suggestions to jumpstart the muse . And I apologize for the delay. **_


End file.
